The Last Time
by TVCrimeDramaFANATIC
Summary: Oneshot. Explains inside: Stella and Mac have just got married and one night out at a friends party changes Stellas life forever. Nothing to do with CSI NY, Again - exxplains inside. PLEASE READ! Summary sounds boring but its too much to explain in the summary alone! : PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review! THANK YOU! :


**Right, I originally wrote this story as a school project which had to be called The Last Time. I came up with this idea and I thought If I changed the names I could turn it into a CSI NY story portraying Stellas love for Mac. The Story behind the characters has changed. Dont own the characters - only their past lives. :) PLEASE REVIEW! :) THANK YOU! Enjoy**

The Last Time

The last words I heard before I collapsed were "I'm sorry".

The evening sun was pouring in through the open window as we turned a corner. Unfortunately, things inside the car were quite frosty.

Me and Mac have only been married for 3 months. Since my friend moved down here we decided to, as a couple, go to her house-warming party. It was brilliant; until I walked into the living room; there was Mac in the corner behaving like he always does. I laughed with him from across the room until I noticed that the looks in his eyes were aimed at, not me, but Nicole.

"I saw the look in your eyes! You've never in your life looked at me like that!" I screamed full of rage. Mac turned his head and glared at me, quickly returning his endless gaze at the road ahead. After a long 30 seconds he finally shouted "I was laughing with a friend. You always want me to get to know your friends and I try! I try and you go of at me!" He tried to keep his cool but his anger had gotten the better of him.

Mac was an average height, handsome man and I had fallen in love with him the moment my eyes passed over him. It's silly really, how looks can be so deceiving. But there I was a young woman of 30 had fallen in love on the spot. In the middle of Tesco's. I had walked over and introduced myself. We got chatting and, not long after, we were out on our first date. One thing led to another and, very soon, we were planning our wedding. I had fallen deeply in love. I thought he had too.

We pulled up into the driveway, my driveway, at around 8.00. It was dark so I waited until the car was nose-to-nose with the garage door before fleeing and sprinting up towards the house; Our house; My house; Not his; Not anymore. Not if I have anything to do with it.

We argued for hours that night. He wouldn't shut up about how he 'made a mistake' and it 'wouldn't happen again!' I wasn't about to take that risk. I grabbed a handful of his clothes, shoved them in a Tesco's bag and threw it at him. Along with his car keys.

That argument was one of the biggest regrets of my life. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life but that definitely tops the lot. It's not his fault. It's mine. As much as I would like to dump all the blame on him, I can't. As much as I want to stop loving him, I can't. I need to find him, now, but ever since that night, I haven't heard from him; not even to collect his stuff. I'm not surprised, really, the amount of things I said to him.

I was in the kitchen trying to calm my nerves when the phone rang. Ever since that night, whenever the phone rings, it always brings me hope that it's him. Something in me tells me that the shrill trill of the phone wasn't going to be an ordinary call. It wasn't.

On my way to the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Had Mac been the cause of the accident or was it a drunken driver or...worse still...was it the cruel words I had spoken so harshly the last time I saw him?

As I raced through the open doors, it suddenly occurred to me that I should apologize to him. I had to. I needed to. I should never have waited this long. He needs to know I love him. Don't they say that the first year of any marriage is always the hardest? We have our whole lives ahead of us. Please Mac, Not yet.

As the nurses' station comes into view, my pace quickens and I am aware that my breathing has become much shallower. I run over to the nearest nurse and blurt out "Mac, Mac Taylor. I'm his wife." She looks at me with an uncertain expression and points to another nurse coming down the corridor. Seeing my desperation, she comes over and gently guides me over to one side. Taking her gloves of she speaks with a calm and gentle voice.

The last words I hear before collapsing are "I'm Sorry"

**Thank you for reading :) Was it okay? I know it has virtually nothing to do with CSI NY so please dont review telling me that. I also know that the nationalities and so on dont math up but it is quite hard to change a story like this into a CSI NY story. I like it. If you dont... Thank you andplease review but nothing to do with what I said up there ^ :)**


End file.
